


Your Princess

by mamakostan



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: (REQUEST) As Princess Daisy's guard, you're clueless to her affection for you.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Your Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another request finished <3  
> if you want to request me simply leave a comment or dm me on twitter! : https://twitter.com/mamakostan

Everyone admired Princess Daisy, why wouldn’t they? The tomboyish ruler of Sarasaland was always drawing a crowd especially of potential suitors. As her personal guard, you watched as bachelor after bachelor entered the castle offering fortunes and favors just for Princess Daisy’s hand, and each time you watched as she rejected them all. 

Princess Daisy was an odd one to you .Obviously you admired her just as much as anyone else did, but being her personal guard meant you got to see a much more intimate side to her. Often she would ask if you would keep watch while she was in the bath. You were more than happy to oblige, even if she always came out of the bath seeming a bit irritable afterwards. But there were also far stranger requests, such as asking if you would massage her shoulders or asking you how she looked in her outfit for the day. As her guard you would service her despite the oddness of some of her requests, ever oblivious to her affection for you.

On a warm summer's day, Princess Daisy made the impulse decision to go to the beach. You were happy to accompany her, even if you had to wear your swimming trunks just to join. Likewise, Daisy had prepared a new bikini set she had purchased recently to wear to the beach. It was a bright shade of yellow, the top barely holding in her breasts and the bottom stretching across the roundness of her behind.

“How do I look?” She had asked you before you made your trip to the beach. 

You told her she looked pretty as ever, to which she gave you a childish pout.

The beach, when you had arrived, was a picture perfect image. Pale sands hugging the cool ocean, the sun beaming down giving your body a warm sensation. It was odd that it was so empty though, not another person in sight as far as you could see. When you mentioned this to Princess Daisy, she nervously shrugged and laughed it off. Surely a Princess like her wouldn’t rent out the beach for you and her to enjoy alone, you thought. 

Princess Daisy immediately took to sunbathing, laying flat on her towel and basking in the rays as you stood watch over her. She looked so peaceful laying there, smiling to herself as her already sunkissed skin received even more attention in the summer heat. 

“Uh-oh! Almost forgot the sunscreen!” Daisy said in an almost sarcastic way. “Would you put it on for me?”

You sat down behind Princess Daisy on her beach towel and began rubbing the cream on her shoulders. She let out soft whimpers as you did, revelling in your touch. Her skin was warm and soft, if you weren’t her guard you would be tempted to rest your chin on her shoulder and appreciate how tender it was. 

“I don’t wanna get tan lines…” Daisy said out loud. 

You explained it was a necessary evil, as she could not undress on the beach.

She pouted at you as she usually did. 

“The beach is empty!” Daisy argued. 

You sighed. She could be hard to please sometimes. You frantically looked around to double check there was no one around before giving Princess Daisy the go ahead to undress.

She started with her bikini top, allowing her large breasts to spill out. As she unhooked the back she let out a relieved sigh, as if her bikini top had been constraining her greatly. You looked away out of politeness, but the volume of her chest couldn’t help but catch your eye. 

You continued to watch as she wriggled out of her bottoms. She sat with her knees on the ground, giving you a perfect view of her fleshy buttocks. You could have sworn she flashed you a smirk as she stretched her arms out casually.

“Much better! Keep putting the sunscreen on.” She demanded.

You obeyed your Princess. Fortunately the cream covered up the sweat on your hands, Princess Daisy’s perfect figure beginning to make you become flushed with embarrassment and hormonal urges. You avoided her private areas, keeping to applying the sunscreen on the more family friendly areas.

“Ahem! Do my chest too!” Daisy whined. 

You let out a long sigh, applying more cream to your hands before reaching around and rubbing your hands across Daisy’s heaving breasts. They felt so good in your hands, so soft and malleable you just wanted to squeeze them. You respected your Princess however, even if she was currently whimpering like a dog in heat.

“More…!” She moaned. 

You applied more cream to her breasts, making sure to be extra thorough. You ran your hands across the entire area of her breasts as best as you could, your swimming trunks feeling tighter and tighter as you continued to please your Princess.

Without warning, your ever growing erection poked Daisy from behind. You stopped and whipped your hands back, humiliated. You cursed at yourself internally, you should be ashamed for getting so aroused over the Princess you swore to protect! You should be thrown into a cell and left to rot! You should-

The feeling of plush lips against yours broke you out of your trance. Princess Daisy, her naked glory, was giving you a loving, wet smooch. 

“You’re really hard over me?” She teased you. 

You nodded shamefully.

“Good.” She smirked.

The glaring sun wasn’t helping with your rising body temperature. You sat helpless as Princess Daisy continued kissing you hungrily, her tongue invading your mouth as you could do nothing but allow it in. You were completely hard, your trunks barely containing the mammoth within. 

“You do so much for me-” Princess Daisy murmured as she broke a kiss with you, spit trailing between your lips and hers. “Let me repay you.”

Princess Daisy pushed you onto your back without warning and pulled out your cock. She stared at it, almost like she was in a trance. She always knew there must have been something big down there, but this was far more than she bargained for. She laid down on her stomach and began to lick the tip, playfully kicking her legs in the air as she did. 

“Does it feel good?” She asked.

You couldn’t respond, your brain felt like it was melting. Your brain was telling you to stop this, but your instincts wanted to keep going. 

“Can’t talk, huh? Maybe this’ll make you talk.” Daisy readied herself for a moment before taking the full length of your cock in her throat. You flinched, her tight throat and hot tongue giving you an indescribable pleasure. She started to suck ferociously, struggling to take your cock in her mouth, saliva spilling out of her mouth as she gagged every time your cock touched the back of her throat. 

You wanted to beg her to stop, but all that came out of your mouth was moans and whines for more. Princess Daisy was oh so happy to oblige. For so long you had serviced her, now it was her turn to treat you like her Prince. 

“So Big…” You heard Princess Daisy struggle to say as her hunger for your dick started to get to her head. 

You were left feeling abandoned as a loud popping noise came from Daisy;s mouth. She had released your cock from her grasp. You looked up at her like a child pleading with their mother for a sweet treat. 

“It’s certainly big, but-” Daisy took your cock in her hand and cupped your balls in her hands, admiring the weight of them. “These are big too!”

She reached down and placed your balls in her mouth, gently sucking them as your cock lay on her face. Her ever moving mouth around your balls caused your dick to rub against her face, sending a pleasant tingle up your spine. You watched as beautiful, admired, and perfect Princess Daisy lewdly sucked your balls while allowing your cock to stroke against her cute face.

“Are you getting excited?” Princess Daisy asked as she began to jerk you off. 

You nodded. 

“Why don’t you cum for me then? Wherever you want.” She said, your balls still in her mouth muffling her voice. 

Wherever you wanted? Daisy’s body was so perfect it was hard to choose. Her face would certainly look even more enchanting with your seed on it, or her behind would look perfect covered in your cum. 

With your newfound authority you ordered Daisy onto her back. She eagerly obeyed, watching excitedly as you mounted her and pressed your cock between her perfect breasts. 

“My tits? I suppose.” Daisy huffed, secretly hoping you would want to cum inside her. 

Your brain had been overtaken by your animalistic instinct, thrusting wildly between Daisy’s fat breasts. The feeling of her soft, fleshy chest massaging your cock was beyond erotic, you wished it would last forever. 

It came to end however, with your cock twitching as your seed leaked between Daisy’s tits. 

“Hehe, you came a lot.” Daisy teased you.

You were worn out, the excitement of the situation beginning to wear off. You collapsed onto the beach towel below you, your breath hitched.

A shadow loomed over you just as you were coming back to your senses.

“Ready for round two?”

* * *

“As you can see, Princess Daisy, there’s uh, plenty I can offer you if you give me your hand in marriage-” A suitor was shooting his shot with Princess Daisy, as they usually did.

“Hm…” Daisy scratched her chin pensively. “Tell me, is your dick as big as my guards here?”

You sat on Daisy's throne, thrusting into her as she sat on your cock. She spread her legs apart for her guest, giving him a good look at your length.

“It isn’t...I’m afraid.” He responded anxiously.

“Then don’t waste my time! Unless you can compare to my hung personal guard, don’t even let my name pass your thoughts!” Daisy sounded like a spoiled child. 

Perhaps it was your fault for pampering her constantly that she continued to reject her suitors. Oh well, why should you complain? After all, being Princess Daisy’s personal guard did have its benefits!


End file.
